Devra Nokomis
Early Life Much like the other trustfund children of the omni elite, Nokomis was educated at the exclusive, prestigious inGENIUM academy on Omni Prime. Education at the facility is quite secretive. Children stay on site at the facility and are put on a regimine of three hour sleep blocks at key points of the day to seperate the different facets of learning which take place in between. Students compete with each other for Omni Corporate Branding in these subject areas, usually only competing against children within their same age range, though not always. Devra Nokomis is listed as being branded in several key areas way ahead of her age group expectations. As expected for the child of an Omni elite, she graduated at the top of her class and without any blemishes on her disciplinary record. She became extremely popular during her graduation placement exam from inGENIUM, successfully destroying her competitors through brilliant strategic trade and military tactics. This ceremony is widely watched throughout Omni territories as it represents the best and brightest children competing from a multitude of worlds across Omni space in a galactic domination simulated environment. Devra Nokomis not only won for that year, but also broke several records so thoroughly that commentators believe the records will stand for decades or centuries to come. Simply put, she was lauded as a prodigy and put forward as an inspirational figure for children in her age group. As she grew up and became beautiful she was often used as the face of the future in Omni pop culture media content, and her particularly rabid fans came to be known as Devroteds. She's a well known, favorably reviewed actress within Omni space as well as in certain other territories which have purchased rights to OmniMedia distribution. She is typecast to roles which are approved for someone who may someday take a larger role in corporate affairs, yet she plays her parts well. She was also the active media face for several charity foundations which appealed to Omni citizens for better gene augmentation in utero. Trial and Imprisonment The circumstances surrounding Devra's alleged crime are highly debated. All that is known is that she was present at, and the sole survivor of, a prototype's destruction. The cost of the prototype "Ephialtes" has been billed to her accounts, and the offset debt from the complete liquidation of her sizable fortune was still sufficient to warrant imprisonment. The prototype in question was a juggernaut class combatant capital craft. Not only was the prototype ship state of the art and superbly equipped, a vertible fleet-smasher, but it was also equipped with a very powerful and very top secret weapon, also destroyed. While the weapon's purpose and schematics remain completely unknown, what is known is that it was able to produce enough destructive force to completely disintegrate a ship which was built for the sole purpose of destroying other corporate fleets on its own. A juggernaut's sheer ability to absorb damage means that only another juggernaut or a mass attack by corvettes and destroyers is capable of destroying one in anything like a timely manner, and any such attack would have left wreckage. Not a single particle of debris was found in the spacial grid from the ship, the only thing that was found was Devra's lifepod in the next spacial grid over. Devra's arrest and trial were extremely sensational, with only the classified information segments being left up to the viewers' imaginations as bureaucrats by the droves debated and presented evidence against her. She defended herself during the trial, her poise and logic being at times infuriating to those interrogating her. Omni citizens tuned in their holovids in unprecident numbers to watch the affair, causing neural entertainment management power grids to become unstable with the unforeseen burden of viewership. Several casualties and deaths have been attributed to both this and stampedes during public attendence debate forums regarding her trial. Devra was convicted by a small margin of the judicial councillors forum, with a crucial swing vote being cast by Omni R&D Chair Fiorello Nokomis, Devra's pater familias. A vast majority of people in Omni space refuse to believe that Devra is actually guilty. Her arrest caused an extremely negative backlash of protests, riots, and work strikes across Omni space. Stock prices in commerical Omni R&D products have fallen sharply due to a widespread boycott. It was decided that executing Devra would result in even worse results, and so she was 'disappeared' to what was indicated as a third party, minimal security prison facility. Personality WIP Miscellaneous WIP Thoughts and Opinions WIP: Devra has not arrived in the prison yet. Homotype * Recessives - Employees are the essential force that keeps everything in motion. You are my real heroes. * Psychics - Psychics work within the bounds of what Omni needs and allows, they're just people who have an extra skill. Take their gloved hand in yours as brothers and sisters. * Cyborgs - They go through such pain and continued abuse at the hands of surgeons, it breaks my heart. * Gene Augmented Humans ' - All the mothers and the fathers out there, they should do what's best for their babies and make sure they get screened and gene sequenced in utero. The foundation I chaired helped many people who could not afford even the most basic treatments for their family to get them. I'm a strong supporter. * 'Militarized Post-Humans - Your service is not demeaned but I ask everyone, is this the way? * Necrotypes - There are a lot of the undying who give back to society, and that counts for a lot in my book. * Hemophages - A lot of my friends are Moroi. Status * Inmates -''' ... * '''Employees - ... Gang * The Toolmen - ... * The Staff - ... * The Founders - ... Rumor has it that :...she's a full conversion post-human. :...her clearance is Ultra Violet. :...she's not actually been charged with anything, she's in the prison for the fun of it. :...if you touch her, her parents will nuke your family's homeworld. Category:inmate Category:Character Category:PC Category:PC-MJ